poptropica_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Island
This island is based on the British TV Show Doctor Who . Plot Synopsis The building blocks of the universe are crumbling. The mysterious Doctor and his companion Clara have chosen you to assist them in saving the universe. The Doctor's enemies are very dangerous, but the deadly truth is even more dangerous. Walkthrough It's A Bird...It's A Plane...It's A UFO! Your blimp will land in modern day London. Walk to your left. Talk to the first person you see, which happens to be a very nervous mother. She will tell you that she has spotted a UFO in the sky. She will then grab her kids, and run off. However, she will drop a 10 Pound Note. Make sure you pick it up, because you will need it later. Now, walk to your right, and enter Downing Street. Once you are in Downing Street, you will automatically run to the left. You will find the Queen of England talking to the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald . You will then automatically bow down, and say that you are honored to meet the queen. You will then be engaged in chat with the Doctor. He will explain to you that he and Clara are time travellers, and that they are trying to protect Earth from a race called the Silurians . He will then ask you to grab his Sonic Screwdriver , which he left on Main Street. Silurians...in a Spaceship! You must now walk to your left, and reenter Main Street. You will notice that the Silurians are starting to descend from their mothership, and will say "Uh oh." You must quickly fetch the screwdriver, or you will get caught by the Silurians. You will find the screwdriver on top of one of the buildings. Once you grab it, run back to Downing Street. Once you arrive back in Downing Street, you will give the sonic scredriver back to the Doctor. The Silurian Mothership will then project an hologram to the surface, and the Silurian Commander will ask the Doctor to surrender. At that point, the Doctor will whip out his sonic screwdriver, yell "Go back to your own time!", and will use the screwdriver to send the Silurians back to the future. The Doctor will then thank you for helping him, and will ask you if you would like to join him and Clara on their voyages. You will accept. Bigger On The Inside The Doctor will then lead you to his TARDIS . As you enter it, you will remark, "It's bigger on the inside!" The Doctor will then respond, "I knew you were going to say that!". To begin your adventures in the TARDIS, click on the screen by the engine. It will have four buttons as follows: *Venus - 3 Billion BCE *Mondas - 1982 CE *Earth - 2014 CE *Alfava Metraxis - 4758 CE You are already on Earth, so it would be silly to travel there. To begin, travel to Alfava Metraxis. Blink and You're Dead Once you arrive on Alfava Metraxis, you will notice that it is completely barren and covered with rubble. You ask the Doctor why this is, and he responds, "Let's hope that I am wrong." As you walk around, make sure you pick up the Mallet, because you will need it later on. Keep walking to the right, until you reach a spaceship. You will see a stone angel in the distance, and you will remark, "That angel is creepy, but it is just stone". Enter the Spaceship. You will observe that there are not any human bodies. "How strange..." you say aloud. Suddenly, the lights will flicker, and when they completely turn back on, you will notice that a Weeping Angel is standing just a few yards away from you. The Doctor and Clara will then run inside the spaceship, and will warn you not to blink. However, the lights will keep flickering on and off, and more angels will enter the ship. You will then enter a minigame in which you must attempt to escape the spaceship, while avoiding the Weeping Angels. Be careful not to look away from any of the angels! Once you escape, the Doctor will deadlock the door shut, trapping the angels inside. He will then exclaim "Fantastic!" After that, hop back into the TARDIS, and travel to Venus. Monkeys on Venus? When you arrive on Venus, you will be greeted by the lemur-like Thraskin . Walk around and talk to each on of the Thraskin. Almost every one will warn you that "invaders from the stars" are attacking them, but one will sell you a Portable Eletricity Generator for 10 pounds. You use your 10 Pound Note to buy it, because you will need it later. After you are finished talking with the Thraskin, walk outside. Once you are outside, you will realize that the Thraskin were talking about the invading Sontarans . The Doctor will explain to you and Clara that the Sontarans are a clone species that only have one weakness: a probic vent on the back of the Sontaran's armor. Clara will then ask the Doctor if Strax is a Sontaran, and he will respond, "He is, but these Sontarans will not be as merciful as him". You must then equip the mallet that you picked up in Alfava Metraxis, and the Doctor will exclaim, "That is exactly what we need! Allon-sy!" Now, you are in a minigame in which you must whack five Sontarans in their respective probic vents. However, you cannot let the Sontarans catch you! After that, the Doctor will request for you to help in drag the temporarily knocked out Sontarans into the TARDIS. You will then see a screen that says "30 Minutes Later", and the Doctor will say "Nice work, gang! We have successfully delivered the Sontarans to a prison planet! " Now, you must travel to Mondas. I Really Hate Mondas Once you arrive on Mondas, leave the TARDIS. You will notice that a Cyberman is guarding the TARDIS, and will immediately yell "DELETE!" the moment you step out of the TARDIS. You will then automatically reenter the TARDIS, and you will be engaged in a conversation with the Doctor. He will explain to you that Cybermen are a species of cyborgs that lack emotions, and that they will stop at nothing to convert every life form in the universe to Cybermen. The Doctor will then instruct you to use his Sonic Scredriver to disable the Cybermen. You will then enter a minigame in which you must destroy ten Cybermen using the Sonic Screwdriver. Be careful not to let the Cybermen touch you, because if they do, it is game over. Victory of The Daleks After you have completed the quests on all of the planets, the Doctor will start to laugh. You ask him what is so funny. The Doctor will then reveal himself as a Dalek Puppet, and that you have fallen straight into the Dalek's plans. The Dalek Doctor will then take control of the TARDIS, fly you to the Dalek Mothership, and will imprison you and Clara. It's Electric! Do you remember the Portable Eletricity Generator you bought on Venus? This is where you use it. You must use it to overpower the electric lock. Once you do, the prison cell will open. You and Clara will find two Dalek guns on the floor. Therefore, you two must pick up one gun each. However, the Daleks will enter the Hallway in which you are in, and will yell, "EXTERMINATE!", launching you into a minigame. In the minigame, you must repeatedly shoot five Daleks with your gun, without being shot yourself. Even though you have Clara helping you, this minigame is still very difficult. To avoid being shot, you must constantly duck and jump. After you have completed the minigame, enter the bridge. Jast Your Average Dalek Once you enter the bridge, you will discover that the mastermind behind this plot is the last remaining member of the Cult of Skaro, Dalek Jast . You will also find the Doctor tied up to the controls. Jast will then explain to you that he narrowly escaped from New York City using an emergency temporal shift , and used scattered pieces of Dalekanium to rebuild his armor. He will also explain that he plans on conquering the entire universe, because you have eliminated all of the Dalek's major threats. Clara will then whispher to you that you must act now before it is too late. You must then use throw the mallet you fount on Alfava Metraxis at Dalek Jast. If you do not do so, you will be exterminated, and you will be taken back to the part in which Clara whisphers to you. Once you throw the mallet, Dalek Jast will be confused. You and Clara will then repeatedly shoot him with your guns. Dalek Jast will explode. After that, you will automatically free the Doctor. You will then see a cutscene in which the TARDIS flies away from the exploding Dalek Mothership. A Final Favor The Doctor thanks you for saving him from the Daleks. He tells you that he will grant you one wish as a token of appreciation. You will then see of a cutscene of the Doctor picking up the long lost Balloon Boy in his TARDIS. After the cutscene is over, you will standing on Downing Street. The Queen of England will then knight you, and give you the medallion . Items *10 Pound Note *Mallet *Portable Eletricity Generator *Dalek Gun *Island Medallion Common Rooms *Sneaker's Pharmacy Characters Main Protagonists *You *Clara Oswald Minor Protagonists *Nervous Mother *Queen Elizabeth II *Thraskin Vendor *The Real Eleventh Doctor Main Antagonists *Dalek Jast *Doctor Dalek Puppet Minor Antagonists *Silurians *Weeping Angels *Sontarans *Cybermen *Daleks Places *Main Street *Downing Street *The TARDIS *Alfava Metraxis *Mondas *Venus *Dalek Mothership *Bridge Trivia *Although there are Poptropica islands based off of books, this is the first Poptropica Island to be based off of a TV show. *The common room "Sneakers" is a reference to the popular English pharamacy "Boots". *Downing Street is where the Prime Minister lives, not the Queen of England. *This is the first island in which your Poptropican bows. *Many classic Doctor Who villains, such as the Daleks, Cybermen, and Weeping Angels are featured in this island. *Alfava Metraxis is the planet in which the Doctor Who episodes The Time of Angels, and Flesh and Stone take place. *The Dalek Puppet Doctor gives hints that he is not real throughout your voyages. For example, he exclaims, "Fantastic!" on Alfava Metraxis, which is a phrase that the Ninth Doctor uses, not the Eleventh. In addition, the Dalek Puppet Doctor says, "Allon-sy!", a phrase of the Tenth Doctor . *The Thraskin are the only aliens featured in this island that are not mentioned in a "New Who" story. As a matter of fact, the Thraskin were only featured in an audio story, not a television story. *Clara mentions Strax, a companion of the Doctor, on Venus. *Mondas is the planet in which the final episode of the First Doctor is in as the main doctor. *The Cybermen featured on this island are not from Pete's World. *It remains unknown how or when Dalek Jast captured the Doctor and replaced him with a Dalek Puppet. *It also remains unknown where Dalek Jast found Dalekanium to rebuild his armor. *This episode brings back Balloon Boy, a popular Poptropican. *This is the second island in which you become a knight once you complete it, the first one being Astro-Knights Island . Reviews * Pikachu4807: What a great island! 10 out of 10 if this was real! :D See More *Tardis Data Core, the Doctor Who Wiki *EmperorAguila's Other Islands Category:EmperorAguila's Islands Category:Islands